


Beautiful Goodbye

by magical_girl_394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AJPunk, Angst, Crying, F/M, Hurt, Language, Love, Regret, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_girl_394/pseuds/magical_girl_394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk looked at her, sorrow filling his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to speak. The burdening feeling of regret washed over him like an ocean. He caught a lump in his throat. He couldn't bear to look her in the face any longer.</p>
<p>Without a word, Punk made his way past her one last time. The fact that he was around her, feeling so awful, he couldn't take it. It was just too much.</p>
<p>Walking off, he grunted remorsefully. "Goodbye, AJ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(takes place after Royal Rumble 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I heard "Beautiful Goodbye" on the radio today, and I had an idea to write an AJPunk fanfic.
> 
> This is my first songfic, so I hope it sounds all right.
> 
> (if you've never heard of this song before, look it up on YouTube; the singer is Amanda Marshall... it's a fantastic song)
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Punk? Where are you going?"

AJ caught up with Punk quickly. He was making his way down the hall with some luggage. She wondered what was going on.

Without looking at her, Punk replied. "Out of here, AJ. I can't be here anymore. I'm fucking tired of it. I'm sick of being rundown all the time; I'm sick of being fucked over... I'm sick of this place. I want out."

AJ was confused. "What are you talking about?" she panted. She had to jog to keep up with him; Punk was speed walking. Steam was erupting from his ears. "Punk? What's going on?"

I'm fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return...  
I think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn...

Punk stopped in his tracks, feeling enraged. He turned around to stare AJ dead in the eyes. "Don't you get it? I'm fucking tired of this business!! I'm tired of everything!!" he seethed. "I don't want to be here anymore!!"

"Punk..." she whispered, chocolate eyes peering at him.

"I quit, AJ!! I'm gone!!"

And it doesn't really matter  
How the time goes by...  
'Cause I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye...

He stormed off without saying another word. He left AJ standing in her spot, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Phillip!!" she cried out. "Come back. I need to talk to you!! Please listen to me."

He didn't show any signs of slowing down. Punk felt horrible leaving her like this, but he had no other choice. He had so much to confess, but be couldn't bring himself to walk back to her and talk.

In these days of no regrets  
I keep mine to myself...  
And all the things we never said  
I can save for someone else...

AJ ran up to him once more, pulling on his sleeve, demanding him to stop. She stood in front of him, so that he couldn't go anywhere. She glared at him, her face narrowed.

"When did you plan on telling me that you were going to leave?" she screamed. Punk's gaze fell to the floor, refusing to answer. "You leaving this company means that you're leaving me. Did you ever think of that? Why would you leave me?"

His lips stayed closed, his stare not leaving the floor. Punk felt ashamed for not talking to her sooner. His decision had already been made, and he wasn't changing his mind.

Furious, AJ slapped him across the face. Punk took a few steps back, holding onto his face.

"AJ..." Punk gasped. He felt heat searing through his face.

"I thought this place meant something to you... I thought I did, too," she whimpered, tears rolling down her doll-like face. "I thought that I meant everything to you. Why would you leave me?"

I don't really miss you  
I just need to know...  
Do you ever think of you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye...

Punk looked at her, sorrow filling his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to speak. The burdening feeling of regret washed over him like an ocean. He caught a lump in his throat. He couldn't bear to look her in the face any longer.

Without a word, Punk made his way past her one last time. The fact that he was around her, feeling so awful, he couldn't take it. It was just too much.

Walking off, he grunted remorsefully. "Goodbye, AJ."

She felt defeated, watching him go. AJ's miserable gaze followed him until he could no longer be seen. She crumpled to the floor, weeping uncontrollably. The misery she felt could no longer be contained. 'Damn him for leaving me like this,' she thought. She had her face buried in her hands to muffle her cries, but it was useless. Her hysterical sobs were heard throughout the hall, but nobody went to see if she was okay.

When I see you now  
I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away...

Punk approached a rental vehicle, throwing his luggage forcefully into the back seat. He got into the driver's side of the car, slamming the door shut as he sat down. Punk didn't start his car; instead, he smashed his fists in the steering wheel repeatedly, yelling incoherently. He was furious with himself, and even more upset because of him being an imbecile with AJ.

After giving the wheel a beating, he ceased, the lump in his throat getting larger. Losing his grip, he let his emotions get to him. Tears flowed down his aged face. He shut his eyes, inhaling through his nose. He loved her, but he would never admit it. He would regret it for a long time.

"Fuck," Punk muttered, before breaking down completely.

If I let you down  
Please forgive me now...

AJ laid on the floor, refusing to budge. She sobbed into the darkness; her heart being torn entirely in half. She loved him, and now, he'll never know.

...For that beautiful goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> I had a comment from one of my friends through Twitter... he told me that it was "really, REALLY good".
> 
> Let me know if you like it!! Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Thanks!! :3


End file.
